There is a lottery ring used for a lottery using a physical lottery medium. As one of such lottery rings, there is a roulette ring, in which pockets for accommodating balls as physical lottery media are provided along an outer circumference, used in a roulette game. And, a game machine which provides a roulette game using such the roulette ring has been known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-215783.